


Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Manips

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [99]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5 Times, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s05e02 Real Me, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Episode: s07e04 Help, Episode: s07e07 Conversations With Dead People, F/M, Families of Choice, Fanart, Gen, High School, Memories, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Song: Kiss Me Kill Me Hold Me Thrill Me (U2), Sunnydale (BtVS), The Key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Manips of crossovers between Buffy and Yu-Gi-Oh. Also includes minor characters, such as Jack O’Toole and Roy Dukeshire (who appeared in the Season 3 episodesThe ZeppoandGingerbread, respectively), to name a few.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Dawn Summers
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1





	1. Kiss Me, Kill Me, Hold Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the photo manips and stories that I cook up from time to time.

Inspired by the U2 song **Kiss Me, Kill Me, Hold Me, Thrill Me**. Basically, Dawn meets Yami Bakura one night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Yami and the Scooby Gang: Five Times

Basically, here’s a manip I made that was inspired by the tag “5 Things”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Pharaoh, the Seer and the Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, Andrew Wells and Cassandra “Cassie” Newton..

Basically, the Pharaoh (Yami Yugi, aka Atem), the Seer (Cassie Newton from the Season 7 episodes **Help** and **Conversations with Dead People** ) and The Watcher (Andrew Wells) are in China..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Cordelia Chase Vs Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, I was reading [Five people Cordelia could have put in their place](http://www.tthfanfic.org/story.php?no=15913/) and [10 Men Cordelia Never Snarked At](http://www.tthfanfic.org/story.php?no=13120/) one day, and this is what I came up with as a result. I can imagine Cordelia snapping at Kaiba sometime, of course. ;)

AU. Cordelia Chase learns why challenging Seto Kaiba to a verbal battle really isn’t a good idea, as he teaches her a lesson on being kind to others, and also explains why: they also have battles to fight, just as she does. This comes as quite the shock to Cordelia, who, until now, hadn’t realized that she herself had a battle to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. My Key, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Yami meets Dawn Summers..

Basically, Yami sees Dawn Summers, and becomes intrigued by her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Pharaoh Vs the Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Principal Snyder vs Yami Yugi..

Apparently to Principal Snyder, taking on a Pharaoh that’s five thousand years old and yet looks like he’s old enough to be in high school or college can be very daunting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Memories of My Love

AU. Yami Bakura recalls memories of Dawn Summers with fondness..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. The Pharaoh and the Summers Sisters

AU. Yami Yugi (Pharaoh Atem) recalls memories of Buffy and Dawn (whom he sees as his sisters, since he was an only child back when he was Pharaoh).. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
